Book of Flesh
by schmetterlingstee
Summary: Dynasty Warriors Modern Day/College! AU. The semester is over and Zhen and her friends decide to spend a weekend together to make some memories. Maybe she should have thought the whole thing through, because what awaits them in the old house in the woods is far apart from their expectations. Pairings: Zhang He/Sima Yi, Cao Pi/Zhen Ji, Zhao Yun/Jiang Wei


**A/N: My first fanfiction which is set in a Modern Day/College! AU, so maybe some characters are OOC. Please keep in mind that english is not my first language, so if you spot any errors, please let me know. Instead of Zhen Ji, I just use Zhen as her name, because I thought it would be weird if her friends called her "Lady Zhen", so it's just Zhen.**

**Summary: The semester is over and Zhen and her friends decide to spend a weekend together to make some memories. Maybe she should have thought the whole thing through, because what awaits them in the old house in the woods is far apart from their expectations.**

**Pairings: Zhang He/Sima Yi, Cao Pi/Zhen Ji, Zhao Yun/Jiang Wei**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or the characters**

* * *

"Are you really going to drink that? Don't get me wrong. It's your decision, but we're only staying two days Cao Pi. Also Zhen won't be too happy when the only thing you do is getting drunk…" Zhang He eyed his best friend's boyfriend who was loading in a bunch of beverage crates into the car trunk.

Cao Pi only grinned and turned around facing him. "C'mon, after the finals I think we deserve some fun, don't we? Besides, I had not planned on drinking these all by myself. Lighten up, will you?"

Zhang He sighed and was about to say something when Sima Yi who had snuck up behind him, placed a hand on his shoulder making Zhang He jump. "Yi! Stop that, it's creeping me out."

His own boyfriend grinned as he walked past him to place his bag in the car. "I'm sorry, but you look too cute when you're scared." Zhang He snorted and pursed his lips. "You are so mean! Makes me wonder why we're even dating…"

"Because I'm pretty good looking and you simply cannot withstand my charm." He answered, jokingly of course, but as usual he was the only one to be aware of that.He would never let it show, but he loved Zhang He dearly and would do everything for him, but he just loved to tease him.

Zhang He just let out a sigh and shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"What did you do to my poor butterfly this time, Yi?" Zhen who had just left her apartment pulled Sima Yi's hair. "Keep teasing my poor Junyi and I'll punish you!"

Sima Yi managed to escape her grip and frowned. "All right, I won't do it again. Ow…that still is no reason to be that harsh. It's almost a miracle that you found a boyfriend who's willing to date such a beast."

Zhen laughed at him but in an angered undertone. "Say that again, and you will learn to regret that."

Zhang He looked at his phone to his best friend. "Zhen, did you hear something from Zhao Yun?"

She shook her head. "The last thing he told me was that he wanted to ask his new boyfriend if he wants to come too… But he said somehow he would make it…"

Sima Yi looked at both of them. "Why did you even invite him? Isn't he in the gang of that Liu Bei now?"

"Zhen, Zhao Yun and I used to be very close friends in Elementary School – and we still were in High School before he moved! Just because he's with other people now, doesn't mean we can't hang around anymore." Zhen nodded in agreement.

"I understand that completely, but still… me and Cao Pi don't even know him that well… would be kind of awkward, wouldn't it?" Sima Yi noted.

Cao Pi hugged his girlfriend from behind, placed a kiss on her neck and added "I don't mind if he comes along, as long as I get to spend some time with my lady."

Just in that moment the four were disturbed by a loud honking sound. They turned around to see Zhao Yun waving from his car.

Zhen let out a joyful squeak and ran up to him clasping in his arms. He hugged her and smiled.

"I'm so happy you could make it! We're going to have a great time, I guarantee it!" she chirped.

Zhao Yun laughed. "I take you at your word."

He hugged Zhang He who had admired his friend's car. "Great to see you. Nice car, by the way. But don't you want to introduce us to the guy inside of it?"

Zhen looked at her friend wondering what he meant, but as she looked closer she saw a young man in the passenger seat who seemed to feel a little uneasy. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't see him through the windows… If I'm not mistaken he's your boyfriend, right?"

Yun nodded slightly blushing. He had never really told anyone about his preference for men, but even when Zhang He was batting for the other team as well and Zhen didn't mind as well, he still felt uncomfortable talking about it. "Uhm yeah. Hold on a second. I'll get him. He's a bit shy, so be nice to him, get it?"

Zhen laughed. "Sure thing, I won't bite him."

Sima Yi watched the scene from afar. "If I'll have to spend the entire weekend being the third wheel, I'd rather stay home…"

He wasn't jealous; he just didn't like to feel left out. And it seemed likely to result in exactly that. If his assumption was right, the three would keep talking about 'the good old days' and he could spend the evenings by drinking and trying to look interested in their conversations.

Cao Pi slapped him on the back and said "Come on, you have your boyfriend all to yourself most of the time. They didn't see each other for years. Let them have some fun. Besides, you still get to sleep in the same bed as He does. You're going to get your share, so chill."

Sima Yi snorted but Pi had a point there. He couldn't help it, but he hated having to share his boyfriend with someone else and yet he tried his hardest to give him space. This trip meant a lot to He and he did not want to ruin it with his bad temper.

Yi sighed and joined Cao Pi as he walked over to the car where Zhao Yun introduced his boyfriend to his childhood friends. "Zhen, Zhang He, this is my lovely boyfriend Jiang Wei." Zhang He smiled at the brunette man "Hey, nice to meet you. I hope we'll have a great time together.", while Zhen pulled him into a hug. "Nice to meet you!"

Jiang Wei was surprised by the unexpected hug. "Uhm yeah…Nice to meet you, too." He smiled his uncertainty clearly visible. The man was usually quite confident, but when it came to meeting new people he was always a little awkward. But these two seemed nice. Zhao Yun had often told him about his childhood friends whom he probably had a lot of fun with.

Zhen grabbed Cao Pi's arm and stated "Well, this is my boyfriend Cao Pi. We met in the hallway at my first day of the semester." Cao Pi firmly shook Zhao Yun's hand, then Jiang Wei's. Zhang He smiled as Sima Yi finally joined in.

"Sima Yi, Nice to meet you." He just nodded at the two. He still didn't know what to think about all this. He didn't even know where they were going to spend the weekend.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but could please somebody tell me where we're going?" he inquired.

Zhang He looked at Zhen and added "He's right. You still haven't told us, what we're going to do."

Zhen smirked and fetched a map from her handbag which she spread on the radiator hood.

"We're going to spend our weekend right here!" she declared as she pointed her finger at the map.

Cao Pi gave his girlfriend a doubting glance. "You mean right in the middle of the woods… I hope you don't expect me to sleep on the ground."

She punched him softly into his arm. "Don't be silly. There's a cabin right there."

Zhao Yun who had obeyed the map with a questioning look but his face had brightened up. "A cabin in the wood, huh? Like in those horror movies. Did you rent it?"

"No, my grandmother handed it down to me and I want to check it out before I sell it." She responded.

Jiang Wei who had stayed quiet until now finally said "That sound nice, but are you sure there's enough room for all of us?"

Zhen nodded. "Oh, don't worry about that, my family went there when I was a little girl and it had exactly 4 bedrooms, a large bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and a tool shed."

Yun laughed "Well thank you for the information miss realtor! That should be adequate for the six of us. Do you have the address for my GPS or do I have to buy a map?"

"Well there's no real 'address' because it's too deep out in the woods…but you can just follow our car! We will use the map until we arrive at the path that leads to granny's cabin and from then on I'll have to direct us…" she explained.

Cao Pi didn't look quite satisfied "You know how I feel about not knowing the exact directions, but I trust you. And if we keep wasting time it's going to be dark when we arrive. So let's get going!"


End file.
